


Family Visit

by nikirik



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jealous Will, Lecter family feels, Misha lives, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just an accident that Will is driving past Dr. Lecter’s house at 5 p.m. By no means can this be considered stalking. He is just checking.  One can never be too vigilant.</p><p>The slim blond young woman rummaging Hannibal’s porch is the living confirmation of this theory.</p><p>Will stops the engine and steps out cautiously ready to grab the gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Visit

 

A/NL This is how I picture Misha: 

 

 

It’s just an accident that Will is driving past Dr. Lecter’s house at 5 p.m. By no means can this be considered stalking. He is just checking.  One can never be too vigilant.

The slim blond young woman rummaging Hannibal’s porch is the living confirmation of this theory.

Will stops the engine and steps out cautiously ready to grab the gun.

The low winter Baltimore sun makes a burning halo out of her hair, and for a moment ( _eerie dreamlike moment)_ Will is afraid he is hallucinating again.

“Freeze, “he commands pointing a gun at her. “ Special Agent Graham, FBI. Turn around.”

“Just a second,” the girl answers coolly in some indefinable accent and faces him with the triumphant smile, “Here it is!”

She shows him the key and doesn’t seem to be bothered with all the FBI fuss he’s been causing.  Will watches as she opens the door and walks in as if she belongs there, not a stranger or a guest, but in her own right. A pang of envy stabs him between the ribs making his heart clench. She is familiar with the household and it indicates the level of intimacy with the good doctor he hasn’t reached yet ( _and probably never will_ , he thinks miserably putting his gun back into the holster and following the girl inside).

The alarm is activated. She puts in the code, _what a date to remember_ , she winces.

She knocks off her boots and throws her bag and leather jacket on the immaculate floor. _As if she is allowed_ , Will muses darkly, aching to ask about her relationship with Hannibal and dreading to do so.

 She goes straight to the kitchen.

“Do you happen to know where Hannibal keeps tea?” she asks after unsuccessfully raiding the cabinets.

Will doesn’t answer; he is aware that he is staring and this whole situation is awkward because she obviously has more right to be here than he has. And there is not even a single reason for him to resent her, _for God’s sake_ , he doesn’t even _know_ her!

“You must be one of Hannibal’s patients,” she says after a pause.

“’Am not,” he denies agitatedly, _I am his friend_ _and who the hell are you?!_

“Not telling you,” she laughs and did he say it out loud?

Shit.

 “I always suspected he likes them crazy,” she smirks wickedly and slams the front door in his face.

***

“Why didn’t you call me,” Hannibal is slightly annoyed, but Misha knows it’s mostly with himself. “I would’ve picked you up at the airport.”

“Didn’t want to interfere with your schedule,” she shrugs. “I’ve made you our tea,” she smiles apologetically handing him the cup.

He sighs and takes it into his palms to fully appreciate the strong aroma and the heat.

“By the way, I’ve met your boyfriend,” Misha says conversationally, “he’s totally paranoid. Must be why you like him.”

“Will is not my boyfriend,” Hannibal scowls and sets the cup on the table.

She just snickers and puts her thin arms with dark constellations of birthmarks around his neck. _Without you it’s been an endless winter_ , she wants to say pressing her forehead to his. _I missed you like the sun_.

But she doesn’t.

Her brother pulls her closer, and now she knows that he missed her too.


End file.
